


Выражайтесь яснее!

by ktj



Series: Сделка [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj





	Выражайтесь яснее!

Кроули шокировано уставился на создание, доставленное Винчестерами.

\- Что ЭТО?

\- ЭТО ты сам потребовал доставить сюда, - невозмутимо ответил Дин.

\- Не думаю, что имел ввиду именно ЭТО, - сомневаясь, бормотал Кроули с интересом разглядывая сидящее на полу мохнатое существо.

\- У нас сделка, - напомнил Дин, - мы свою часть договора выполнили.

\- Так что не тяни время, я жду, - добавил Сэм.

\- Нет, - уверено заявил Кроули, - это определенно не то, что я требовал, - он сложил на груди руки и с вызовом взглянул на братьев.

\- Ну тогда тебе стоило выражаться яснее, - парировал Дин. – Сделка есть сделка.

Кроули усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, вам только что удалось надуть Короля Ада, - демон, прикрыв глаза и что-то прошептав, коснулся ладонью Сэма, возвращая ему душу. - Но не обольщайтесь – это в последний раз.

\- Посмотрим, - хитро усмехнулся Дин, и, потянув немного дезориентированного Сэма за руку, направился к машине.

 

Когда импала скрылась из вида, Кроули снова подозрительно взглянул на рыжего инопланетянина.

\- Итак, Гордон Шамвей, что же мне с тобой делать…

 

\- Дин, ты уверен, что Кроули хотел от нас именно этого? - неуверенно поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Не важно, что он хотел, но требовал он «доставьте мне живого Альфа». Мы так и сделали, остальное его проблема - надо было выражаться яснее, - подмигул Дин, ласково улыбаясь брату.


End file.
